Affair
by RainKim
Summary: Itu tetaplah cinta. walau sesalah apapun kau memulainya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?" -Kim Taehyung. TaeKook/VKook. R nd R?


Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika cinta mampu mengubah segalanya.

Mengubah yang lemah menjadi kuat.

Mengubah yang sakit menjadi sehat.

Bahkan...

Mengubah sesuatu yang salah menjadi terasa benar.

Ya, mungkin itu memang benar adanya. Karena kisah yang akan ku torehkan kali ini adalah bukti dari salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **Affair**

.

A **TaeKook** FanFiction by **Rain**

.

.

.

Di sebuah flat sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul, tempat di mana kedua sejoli itu tengah memadu kasih asmara.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang Pria sambil mendekap pria yang satunya. Tubuh tannya yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun memeluk erat sambil sesekali mengecupi leher dan bahu pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam kebesaran miliknya. Menggasak surai coklat keemasannya ke helai _raven_ pasangannya.

Sedang Pemuda dalam kungkungan itu mendengus, "Tugas Kuliah. Aku lupa mengerjakannya padahal akan di kumpul besok. Semua ini gara-gara kau, _Hyung_."

Yang dituding lantas tergelak, iseng menjawil dagu sang kekasih yang tengah merajuk, " _Aih, mianhae_. Habis _Hyung_ kangen sekali dengan Jungkookie." Katanya sambil memeluk leher ia yang dipanggil Jungkookie semakin erat.

Jungkookie -Jeon Jungkook-, pemuda berhelai raven hanya menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanakan pria yang nyatanya lebih tua darinya itu.

" _Nghhh_... Taehyung _Hyung_ -" Jungkook mendesah tertahan ketika Taehyung mulai mengulum dan menggigit kecil cuping telinganya. Sementara sebelah tangan pria itu bergerak menelusup ke balik selimut, meraba sesuatu di antara paha Jungkook yang hanya terlapisi _trunk_.

"Ah! _H-Hyunghh_... tugasku-"

"Tugasmu bisa menunggu sebentar lagi, _Baby_." Bisik Taehyung dengan barithonenya yang khas, "tapi hasratku tidak."

Jungkook melirik berang dengan pupilnya yang sedikit berair. Berusaha menahan desah dan hasrat ketika jemari Taehyung telah masuk ke dalam _trunk_ nya dan mulai bergerak memompa pelan di bawah sana. "Ta-tapi tadi kan sud-aahh..."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Mencium garis rahang Jungkook kemudian menggesek hidungnya di pipi si Jeon yang bersemu. "bercinta denganmu takkan pernah membuatku merasa cukup, kau tau benar hal itu kan, Kelinci?" Berujar sambil memberikan remasan kuat pada milik Jungkook yang telah mengeras.

Jungkook mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, mengerang dan mendeguk lirih selagi jemarinya terangkat menjambak surai Taehyung frustasi. " _Hyunghh_... _Please_..."

"Hmm... Mencintaimu Kook. Cinta. Cinta sekali." Ujarnya di sela kecupan di leher. Taehyung tau sebentar lagi Jungkook akan sampai, karena itu ia menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Meraup bilah bibir Jungkook yang terbuka dan melesakkan lidahnya di sana. Menelan erangan dan jeritan pemuda itu ketika tiba di puncak nirwana.

Jungkook terengah, lemas. Dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung dan mendusel di ceruk lehernya.

"Cantik." Puji Taehyung sambil menarik tangannya dari balik selimut. Menjilati jari jemarinya yang basah dengan kasual tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari paras Jungkook yang memerah. "Manis sekali." Katanya lagi yang sukses mendapatkan jambakan sayang dari pemuda Jeon dalam dekapannya.

"Aduduh."

"Dasar mesum. Kan aku bilang sudah-"

Umpatan Jungkook terpotong akibat suara dering ponsel Taehyung di sudut ranjang. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum Taehyung mengulas senyum kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook sekilas sambil bergumam, "sebentar" lalu bergeser untuk meraih ponselnya. Melepas semua kontak fisik dan keintiman di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi. Iya aku tau. Aku juga."

Jungkook mendengarkan dalam diam percakapan Taehyung dengan seseorang yang menelpon itu. Tak perlu bertanya siapa atau ke mana Taehyung akan pergi setelah ini, karena Jungkook sudah tau. Bahkan setelah Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan beralih padanya, mengecup dan melumat bibirnya pelan kemudian beranjak. Mengenakan satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserakan -ia mengambil kemeja baru di lemari karena kemeja yang semula dipakainya kini tengah melekat di tubuh Jungkook- lalu berpamitan dan menghilang di balik pintu flatnya, Jungkook tetap diam. Karena Jeon Jungkook paham persis peran apa yang tengah ia lakoni saat ini.

.

.

.

Namanya Yerim.

Jungkook pernah beberapa kali melihat Taehyung berjalan sambil menggandeng mesra tangan wanita itu.

Wanita anggun yang cantik. Begitu serasi bersanding dengan Taehyung. Tapi, ada alasan lain kenapa Jungkook memilih untuk tetap diam meskipun hatinya berdenyut sakit. Yaitu karena dalam hubungan yang rumit itu bukan Yerim yang menjadi orang ketiganya, melainkan dirinya.

Ya. Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya. Merupakan suami dari seorang wanita cantik bernama Cha Yerim.

Jungkook sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah, bahkan hati nuraninya menentang pada awalnya. Tapi, salahkan saja cinta, sebab karena cintanya pada Taehyung lah Jungkook perlahan-lahan membutakan nuraninya.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu hari tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, Yerim datang menemuinya. Awalnya Jungkook pikir wanita itu akan marah. Memaki atau mungkin memukulnya sambil mengatainya perebut dan penggoda. Tapi, ternyata Jungkook salah. Sebab wanita itu hanya duduk anggun di sofa flatnya sambil melemparkan senyum ramah.

"Kau pemuda yang manis, Jungkook." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Yerim ucapkan setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Kalimat yang bahkan tak sedikitpun Jungkook pikir akan keluar dari mulut wanita yang telah ia rebut suaminya. "Kau cantik, pantas saja Taehyung _oppa_ menyukaimu."

Nada bicara kelewat tenang yang Yerim gunakan entah mengapa justru membuat Jungkook merasa terintimidasi. Jika bisa, Jungkook lebih memilih Yerim berteriak padanya, memakinya, menghujatnya. Daripada harus memujinya sambil senyum tulus dan bertutur kata dengan biasa.

Jungkook justru merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Wanita di hadapan Jungkook itu kemudian menghela. Sinar matanya perlahan redup, di iringi gurat sendu yang kentara di parasnya. "Kau tau, Jungkook-ah? Aku sedih, aku marah ketika tau Taehyung _oppa_ memiliki _affair_ denganmu di belakangku. Tapi, jauh di sudut hati terdalamku, aku juga merasa bahagia. Aku bahagia karena aku tau ada seseorang selain diriku yang mencintai Taehyung _oppa_ dan sanggup membahagiakannya."

Kata-kata Yerim membuahkan kernyit bingung di dahi Jungkook, "Maksud anda apa, Yerim-ssi?"

Yerim terkekeh pelan, "Suatu saat kau juga akan tau, tapi-" tatapan Yerim berubah serius kemudian, "jangan berpikir kalau aku akan menyerah. Tidak Jungkook. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Taehyung _oppa_ di sisiku sampai tiba saatnya. Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau berikan sekeras apapun kau berusaha."

Dan Jungkook termenung memikirkan kata-kata Yerim, bahkan setelah wanita itu pamit pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa pekan setelahnya, Jungkook mulai memahami maksud dari kata-kata Yerim. Saat Taehyung tiba di rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena menerjang hujan. Berbisik di sela gigil dengan suara parau dan raut dilema.

" _Yerim hamil, Kook-ah..._ "

Saat itu, gemuruh petir di luar sana bagai menyaingi badai yang melanda hati Jungkook.

Hamil...

Ya, tentu saja sesuatu yang bisa di berikan oleh wanita itu, yang tidak bisa Jungkook berikan kepada Taehyung adalah keturunan...

"Jungkook, aku..."

Mencoba mengabaikan denyut di hatinya, Jungkook memaksa mengulas senyum dan meraih jemari Taehyung yang gemetar. Menuntun pria itu untuk duduk sofa.

Sementara _hazel_ Taehyung tak pernah lepas menatapnya. Melalui kilat emosi yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata indah itu, Jungkook sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka akan bermuara nantinya.

"Yerim wanita yang kuat, aku tau. Tapi sekarang ia tengah hamil, anakku... dan itu membuatnya lemah, Jungkook. Yerim keras kepala, aku juga tau itu. Jadi ia takkan mungkin mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku- Yerim membutuhkanku..."

Jungkook diam mendengarkan segala racauan Taehyung. Sesekali mengangguk membenarkan. Namun genggamannya pada jemari Taehyung tak sedikitpun terlepas, bahkan semakin mengerat seiring netranya yang berembun menatap betapa kacaunya Taehyung saat itu karena di lubuk hatinya Jungkook tau-

Sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan Taehyung.

Kedua pasang netra mereka bertemu. Taehyung melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook hanya untuk mengelus sayang sebelah pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Tapi kau adalah pemuda yang tangguh. Kau kuat, bahkan meskipun tanpa aku... _Yeah_?"

Kali ini Jungkook tertunduk. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk meski itu menyebabkan jatuhnya kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya membasahi tautan jemarinya dan Taehyung. " _Yeah_."

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook..."

Dan bisikan sarat penyesalan itu membuat Jungkook menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Jungkook tau ini keputusan yang berat. Bukan hanya baginya tapi juga bagi Taehyung. Tapi, Jungkook juga tak ingin menjadi lebih egois dari ini. Jungkook ingin merasa cukup dan tak mau melukai hati siapapun lagi.

"Ya, Mari kita akhiri semuanya sampai di sini, Taehyung..."

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Jungkook hampir tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentang Taehyung. Pria itu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya, membuangnya.

Tapi, Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Meskipun separuh hatinya serasa mati karena ikut terbawa pergi. Jungkook yakin keputusan mereka saat itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Ia yakin Taehyung akan jauh lebih bahagia dengan Yerim dan anak mereka nanti. Sampai kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Hanya perbincangan yang singkat, namun mampu membuat Jungkook berlari kesetanan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di sana, di bangku tunggu lorong rumah sakit Jungkook melihatnya. Tengah termenung dengan penampilan kusut sambil mendekap suatu buntalan kecil di lengannya.

" _Hyung_..." panggilnya lirih ketika jarak mereka telah dekat.

Sosok itu mendongak, menatap Jungkook dengan kedua _hazel_ nya yang berduka, "Jungkook..."

Lalu, manik Jungkook beralih pada buntalan mungil yang Taehyung dekap. Sesosok bayi, begitu kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Terlelap dalam buaian ayahnya.

"B-bayimu?" Jungkook bertanya terbata. Ada suatu remasan kuat di hatinya ketika menatap sosok malaikat mungil dalam gendongan Taehyung itu. Sebersit rasa iri, sebab Jungkook amat tau Kim Taehyung menyukai anak kecil dan kini pria itu memilikinya, tapi bukan Jungkook yang memberikannya melainkan wanita lain.

Jawaban Taehyung hanya berupa anggukan. Pria itu memandang bayinya dengan seulas senyum memuja. Senyuman yang membuat hati Jungkook patah.

"Di mana Yerim-ssi?" lagi Jungkook bertanya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung memintanya datang ke sini dengan suara lirih yang merintih. Bukankah kehidupan pria itu sudah benar-benar sempurna saat ini? Dengan istri dan seorang anak. Taehyung jelas tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

Kali ini jawaban Taehyung adalah gelengan. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik _coat_ nya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook.

"Dokter hanya mampu menyelamatkan anak kami, tapi tidak dengan Yerim..."

Jungkook tercekat. Terlebih ketika ia membaca barisan kalimat dalam kertas tersebut. "A-apa?"

"Jatung koroner. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kondisi Yerim lemah jika ia mengandung, kan?"

Kali ini Jungkook lah yang terdiam. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun. Kilas balik pertemuannya dengan Yerim bebepa waktu lalu kembali berputar di memorinya. Jadi, inikah maksudnya?

Perlahan jemari Taehyung terangkat, meraih jemari Jungkook dan menggenggamnya takut-takut. "Jungkook..."

Pemuda Jeon mendongak, mempertemukan kedua pasang netra mereka yang sama-sama berair.

"Aku tau aku laki-laki yang brengsek. Aku berselingkuh denganmu dari istriku padahal ia tengah sakit. Kemudian aku meninggalkanmu dan kembali di sisinya setelah membuat ia sekarat." Genggaman Taehyung mengerat. Setetes air mata jatuh dari keping hazelnya, "tapi Jungkook, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Ku mohon maafkan aku..."

Jungkook masih belum juga bisa berkata-kata. Akalnya arus pendek, ia bingung. Apakah ia harus sedih atau senang dalam situasi ini. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Lalu suara tangisan terdengar, membuat keduanya terperanjat. Bayi dalam dekapan Taehyung terbangun dan menangis keras. Taehyung bahkan kesulitan mendiamkannya.

"Sshhh... sayang, tenanglah. Papa di sini sayang... Papa di sini..." bisik Taehyung sambil menimang bayi tersebut. Suaranya yang dalam terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. Begitu menjiwai perannya sebagai ayah dan pemandangan itu seketika membuat Jungkook terenyuh.

Bolehkah jika ia mengambil kesempatan yang telah Yerim berikan padanya? Jahatkah Jungkook jika ia merasa bahagia?

Ragu-ragu, Jungkook mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Entah sejak kapan euforia itu bergolak di dadanya. " _Hyung_... bolehkah?"

Dalam keadaan sedikit panik karena sang buah hati tak kunjung berhenti menangis, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, lalu beralih ke kedua tangan si Jeon yang terbuka, menengadah. Mengerti akan isyarat itu, Taehyung pun tersenyum dan menyerahkan bayinya kepada Jungkook.

Bayi itu masih menangis saat berpindah ke tangan Jungkook. Tapi ketika Jungkook mulai menimang dan menyentuh tangan-tangan mungilnya yang terangkat bebas di udara, tangisan itu perlahan-lahan reda. Jemari-jemari mungilnya kemudian menggenggam telunjuk Jungkook dan kini pemuda Jeon lah yang menangis.

Taehyung yang menyaksikannya ikut bangkit kemudian memeluk Jungkook dari samping. Mencium pelipis pemuda yang masih saja menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjaganya bersamaku?" lirih Taehyung dan mempererat pelukannya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat nyaris tanpa berpikir dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia merasa begitu haru. Di dalam dekapannya kini ada sesosok malaikat mungil yang Yerim jaga dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan di sisinya ada pria yang Yerim cinta namun Jungkook telah merebutnya. Jungkook merasa begitu jahat pada Yerim karena telah menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga wanita itu, namun Yerim begitu berbaik hati menghadiahkan kedua permatanya untuk Jungkook jaga.

' _Jungkook... aku sudah menuntaskan semua bagianku. sekarang giliranmu. Aku serahkan suami dan malaikat kecilku padamu. Tolong jaga dan cintai mereka, demi bagianku juga._ _Terimakasih, aku percayakan sisanya padamu, Jungkook.'_

 _Y_ _erim._

Sebaris kalimat yang Yerim tulis dalam suratnya terngiang di benak Jungkook. Menjadikan Jungkook tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

 _Terima kasih, Yerim-ssi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya untuk bagianmu, tapi juga untuk bagian hatiku yang telah jatuh cinta pada mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Berhubung pelakor lagi naik daun jadilah saya bikin Jungkook jadi salah satunya /plak/

Ga ada maksud apapun, really. Karena apapun peran Jungkook dalam setiap ff yang saya tulis, saya tetep sayang dedek Kuki.


End file.
